Monsters of the Wild
by Monster Ecologist
Summary: Reboot of the sucky Monster Hunter documentary, follows Walking With Dinosaurs documentary style.


**The last one sucked bad. After some thinking,** I **decided to reboot the series. Now the series uses the WWD Style of Documentary, focusing on a single animal and then showing segments of other animals doing their thing.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night in the Sekumea desert, harsh winds batter voyagers and caravans, Barroths slept in the mud pool and Seregios perched atop a cliff but amongst these monsters. The most dangerous was none other than the Diablos. Armed with two horns and a club like tail, The Diablos have been seen goring some of the smaller monsters such as Barroth and Cephadrome.

This male Diablos has been patrolling it's territory since last month. Mating season is approaching, females in heat turn black and even the infamous Monoblos retreat in the presence of a Black Diablos.

The Diablos's keen hearing allowed it to track down and kill intruders but for now. All there is are Cephalos and a cactus so it eyes the cactus and simply runs towards the Cactus where it shall feast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scent of rotten flesh attracts Genprey to nothing but their imminent death. Dead bodies lay near the wateringhole and with it a Tigrex was voraciously feeding on them, tearing rock hard scales from the Genprey's body with shocking ease. the Tigrex had arrived from the Arctic Ridge, he is tired after gliding for months on end, escaping the local elder dragons such as Kushala Daora.

The Tigrex had killed a hunter and a few Genprey after arriving at the Wateringhole though it isn't sufficient for it to sustain itself, the roaring wyvern bolts towards the Endless Desert with only one thing in mind, Food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tigrex has left the rotting carcasses of a hunter and four Genprey to the carnivores, it is now open for scavengers to scavenge and there are many scavengers in this harsh desert and two of them swim. Swimming through the Open Sands, A Cephadrome has tracked the carcass down using it's acute hearing.

The Cephadrome lowers his head and snatches one of the dead Genprey's but suddenly, Pillars of sand were shot up into the sky and the carcass was flung over into the mud. The Cephadrome was in the jaws of a Leviathan, this Leviathan is known as Nibelsnarf.

Nibelsnarf are first discovered in the Island District which used to be called the New World, it lived in the sandy plains and hunted Rhenoplos. Like Basarios, Nibelsnarf is an expert at camouflaging. It's body shape appears to be similar to the sand dunes, this ambush style is deadly, hunters have been reported missing only to be found in the guts of a Nibelsnarf. Nibelsnarf are then found on the Old World around the Sekumea Desert and the Dede Desert otherwise known as the Desert and the Dunes.

Cephadrome on the other hand are native to the Old World, it hunts in shivers unlike Nibelsnarf and it has venomous jaws. These venomous jaws are lethal, able to paralyze victims so they can't escape once injected with venom. Civilians fatalities are high in the desert and a high percentage of fatalities are blamed to be the works of Genprey and Cephalos.

The Cephadrome flailed around in the Nibelsnarf's jaws, slapping it's eyes with it's tail. The Nibelsnarf's eyes were smacked by the Cephadrome's flailing tail, scarring one of the eyes. The Nibelsnarf flinched and let go of the Cephadrome, accidentally launching him towards the mud where he will meet his death.

BOOM! Bone cracked just as the Cephadrome was going to hit the mud. the Cephadrome was launched vertically into the midnight skies and it was motionless, it was effectively a dead fish flying in the skies but it falls towards it's watery grave at the Wateringhole, never to fly again.

The Nibelsnarf was about to recover from having his eyes slapped but heaps of mud trap him in his place. The Nibelsnarf thought of the Cephadrome carcass and only the carcass, his eyes were drowned in the mud so he couldn't see the brown object barreling it's way towards the Nibelsnarf.

The Leviathan was launched horizontally into the wall and hits the wall so hard that the rock formed numerous cracks. The Nibelsnarf's head was broken, it's jaws were bent over and blood poured out of it's nose before he slumped over and fell into the wateringhole. The two foolish predators had wandered directly into Barroth territory, a creature dangerous enough to kill a Rathian and Wrestle down a Jyuratodus. The Barroth then roared victoriously into the moonlight as he brought down not one but two invaders, this was just one of the two invaders killed in the Barroth's rogues' gallery.

Barroth are a species of Insectivorous Brute Wyvern, discovered in the Island District. Barroth are normally docile lest disturbed and when disturbed, a Barroth will relentlessly try to eliminate the attacker from it's territory or kill it. The Cephadrome and the Nibelsnarf had unknowingly disturbed a Barroth after being so focused at eating. Barroth are strong animals, being able to throw over a Jyuratodus in the new world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is early in the morning, two hours after the Barroth had killed the Cephadrome and the Nibelsnarf. The Tigrex wandered the wastes, unaware of the Cephadrome and Nibelsnarf carcass near the Wateringhole. The Tigrex being tired, slumps down, drooling heavily, he was about to close his eyes when a vicious growl pierced the desert skies.

It was the same Diablos that was going to eat the cactus and he was pissed. The Diablos raises his horn and impatiently slams his tail into the sands, creating a threat display in which the Diablos shows his weaponry. The Tigrex reluctantly limps away but a deep pain signals him to run away. The Diablos had rammed him in the tail, hurting the already weak Tigrex forcing him to leave at once. The Pseudo-Wyvern hightailed off towards the Wateringhole, running as fast as he can though he can't run at speeds up to fifty miles per hour as he's tremendously weak though he might be able to reach the carcasses before it rots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn approaches, the skies turned red and rattling sound was heard throughout the desert. In the cliffs near a desert lake, a Seregios perched atop the cliff. Seregios are a highly territorial species, it's threat displays are the most unique in the Animal Kingdom. The Seregios perks her head and then suddenly flies down. Diving down the skies, the Seregios lands messily, it kicks up heaps of sand that can blind civilians.

The Invader was a Copper Blangonga, a subspecies of Blangonga that migrated into the desert and became solitary. Surprised by the sudden arrival of the Seregios, the Copper Blangonga growls and bares his Saber Teeth but this was nothing compared to what the Seregios can offer.

The Seregios stretches her wings until she was at her widest, she rears up so that she can look bigger, she bares his maw and she pointed her horn at the Copper Blangonga. The Blangonga was confused, this was a strange threat display as she didn't roar while threatening the Blangonga but then. The Fanged Beast immediately ate his own thoughts as the Flying Wyvern rattled her scales.

The Seregios twitched, scales were rattled, some were flung off, those who were flung off sliced rock. The Fanged Beast backs down uncontrollably to the point that he hit the wall, he is horrified by the act but that is an understatement. As far as he knows, he wants to head back to the arctic, never to return to this godforsaken desert ever again but he wouldn't be able to do that for now.

The Flying Wyvern shot four scales at the cornered Blangonga, the scales shear through the skin as if it were mere paper. The Blangonga screeched so loudly that a Monoblos had been stunned out of his digging session. The Seregios and the Blangonga was surprised at the surprise Monoblos entrance but Monoblos are by no means harmless. The Monoblos was going to impale the Blangonga and Seregios but was confused to see them gone. The Seregios and Blangonga ran off in fear of getting pierced in the heart by the Monoblos's horns, their fears are quite justified seeing that that Monoblos had killed a Diablos before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Morning sunlight scorched the weak, The Barroths had gone off hunting ants, The Seregios patrolled the skies unchallenged and the weak fall into the hands of the predators of the desert.

The Tigrex struggled, crawling his way towards the wateringhole, he was on his very last legs. The Pseudo-Wyvern is very smart, able to create tactics on the fly but there was no strategy to escape this. The Tigrex crawled towards the water and stumbled, falling down. He was on the verge of death until he smelled some sweet sweet food below the water.

The Tigrex opened his eyes, slowly and gently got up. He then crawled agonizingly towards the middle of the wateringhole, He saw a dead Nibelsnarf and a dead Cephadrome in there. The Tigrex was surprised that no one had eaten the carcasses yet but nonetheless, he was grateful.

The Tigrex felt the taste of sweet sweet flesh on his claws and then, he tore the flesh from the Nibelsnarf's body and swallowed it. He was starting to regain energy, he ate the Nibelsnarf down to the bone followed by the Cephadrome carcass, the Leviathan and the Piscine Wyvern was simple bone which will then be fossilized but on the other hand, the Tigrex's eyes now glowed a blood red.


End file.
